Difícil de olvidar
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AkaMidoKise. Teikou!Era. A veces hay confesiones que no deben hacerse, pues como Midorima comprueba esa noche en la soledad de su habitación, son difíciles de olvidar.


**Comunidad: **minutitos livejournal  
**Tabla:** Corazón delator.  
**Prompt:** 07. Pensé que el corazón le iba a estallar.

* * *

**Difícil de olvidar.**

A veces, Midorima Shintaro cree que el único propósito en las vidas de Aomine Daiki y Kise Ryouta es molestarlo (si no se cuenta ser estúpidos, gastar oxígeno y los preciosos puntos que encestan para Teikou en cada partido). Y aunque ha aprendido a ignorarlos, cosa que le ha llevado meses de entrenamiento de su temperamento, todavía siente la necesidad de ahorcarlos cuando rebasan su límite de tolerancia, pues en ocasiones resulta imposible pasar por alto sus tonterías, incluso si eso significa ser regañado por Akashi posteriormente o alguna sanción peor por parte del entrenador.

Por eso Midorima ha desarrollado una nueva estrategia, que le permite estar tranquilo a pesar de tenerlos a un lado, hablando o riéndose (de él). Se le ocurrió un día en que vio a Aomine en su rincón de siempre (y por eso tiene que darle cierto crédito), tratando de acosar a Kuroko con su más reciente revista de Mai-chan, que Kuroko ignoraba por tener la cabeza metida en un libro.

Al día siguiente de esa escena, Midorima apareció en los entrenamientos con varios libros, entre ellos clásicos a los que Kuroko dio el visto bueno con un asentimiento y que causaron una sonrisa en Akashi, aunque Midorima no estaba seguro del porqué. Sin embargo, la estrategia resultó fallida, porque al haber leído esos libros antes, al saberse los diálogos y la cadencia de la narración, Midorima se distraía fácilmente, lo que le permitía escuchar al par de idiotas que, si seguían así, terminarían destruyendo sus nervios incluso antes de llegar a la adultez.

—Hey, Midorima —lo llama Aomine, mientras esperan a que Akashi termine la reunión con el entrenador—. Tengo algo aquí que podría interesarte. Quieres ser doctor, ¿no?

—Así es —dice Midorima, ajustándose los lentes. Está sorprendido de que Aomine recuerde algo que sólo mencionó de manera casual, pero sobre todo de que haya conseguido algo qué mostrarle al respecto. Puede ser un idiota, pero vaya que tiene memoria para los pequeños detalles.

—Bueno, aquí tengo un especial de anatomía, ¿no es así, Kise? —Kise, que se ha acercado junto con él, exhibe una sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno. ¿Dónde demonios está Akashi cuando lo necesita? ¿Y Nijimura? ¿Incluso el idiota de Haizaki?

—Así es, Midorimacchi~ Es algo que seguramente te va a sorprender.

—Lo dudo —dice Midorima, poniéndose de pie para no sentirse tan indefenso y también para emprender la huida. A veces desearía tener la habilidad de pasar desapercibido como Kuroko, tan sólo para evitar escenas como esas—. Mis notas en la clase de biología son mejores que las tuyas. Resulta imposible pensar que sepas algo que yo no.

—Sin embargo lo sé —dice Aomine, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quieres verlo o no?

—No —dice Midorima y es como si le hubiese hablado a una piedra, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Aomine le pone una revista literalmente frente a las narices, de manera que lo primero que Midorima ve es un montón de colores sin forma, pero que por las risas de Aomine y Kise (¿y eso que escucha en el fondo es Kuroko o Murasakibara?) debe de ser algo bastante vulgar—. ¡Quítame esto de la cara! Ni siquiera puedo verlo, so idiota, no si me lo pones tan cerca.

—¿Así que quieres ver a Mai-chan con más detenimiento? Bueno, al menos eso nos dice que eres normal —dice Aomine, retirando la revista para que Midorima pueda verla y Midorima no está seguro de que esa haya sido una buena idea. Es una de las revistas pornográficas de Aomine, de esas que lo han tenido obsesionado en los últimos meses, sustituyendo así a las publicaciones dedicadas al basketball con las que solía verlo en los pasillos. No es que las revistas lo hayan "empeorado", Aomine ya era un idiota con o sin pornografía, pero al menos antes no podía molestarlo con ello—. ¿Qué tal, Midorima? ¿Qué opinas de Mai-chan?

La primera palabra que cruza por la mente de Midorima es "vulgar", pero sabe que si la pronuncia, le irá mucho peor. En su lugar, opta por el silencio, que puede ser interpretado de una y mil maneras ante la imagen que le muestra a una mujer cuyos cabellos castaños apenas y cubren su pecho, por demás desprovisto de cualquier prenda. De rodillas y con los brazos en medio de las piernas para sostener su peso, en una pose que pretende ser infantil a la vez que seductora, no se aprecia nada más, salvo la piel limpia, sin duda retocada, sobre un fondo rosado.

—¿Ya es suficiente? —pregunta Midorima después de unos segundos, desviando la vista hacia su libro, aunque no tiene ningún interés por retomarlo.

—¡Nunca es suficiente! —dice Aomine, arrebatándole la revista como si Midorima pretendiese acaparar la imagen—. Podría ver a Mai-chan para siempre. ¿Tú no, Kise?

—Mmm, sí —dice Kise, aunque no parece muy convencido. Por supuesto que le atraen las mujeres (y no sabe cómo denominar a lo que sea que siente por Kuroko), pero tampoco siente la necesidad de hacer un drama por una modelo. Él conoce a varias de su profesión y no son la gran cosa.

—¡Bueno! —dice Aomine, totalmente olvidado de su propósito inicial, que era burlarse de Midorima diciéndole que sin duda la foto de Mai-chan contenía "más piel de la que hubiese visto en toda su vida"—. Ahora que ya he compartido un poco de mi sabiduría contigo te dejo en paz. Sigue leyendo esos libros aburridos y si quieres alguna recomendación, no dudes en pedírmela.

Aomine se aleja, seguido de Kise, que parece aburrido y al que pronto Midorima escucha proponer que jueguen un one-on-one en lo que _Akashicchi_ regresa. Midorima suelta un bufido mientras espera, ¿pedirle una recomendación a Aomine? ¿Con quién cree que está hablando? Como si le interesaran ese tipo de cosas para empezar. Y aun si fuera así... (Midorima se acomoda los lentes antes de fingir estar muy ocupado guardando sus libros), aun si fuera así, no necesitaría recomendación alguna. Sabe bastarse solo.

—Muy bien, vamos a empezar —dice Akashi, sorprendiéndolo—. Pónganse todos en fila —dice, cuando llega al centro del gimnasio, seguido por el entrenador y Momoi, que lleva su inseparable lista de notas en manos—. Y Shintaro, si tienes fiebre avísame y te podrás retirar.

—¿Por qué tendría fiebre? —pregunta él cuando llega a su lado.

—No lo sé, Shintaro —dice Akashi, con los ojos fijos en él, lo que lo hace sentirse bastante más incómodo—. ¿Por qué tendrías fiebre? Estás rojo.

Por el rabillo del ojo Midorima ve cómo Aomine se ríe e intercambia una mirada cómplice con Kise, sin duda en la creencia de que han logrado afectarlo. No podrían estar más equivocados. No fueron ellos... En teoría.

Pero las revistas de Aomine y su comentario le dan otra idea (no es que alguna vez vaya a agradecerle, primero fallaría una canasta antes de ello), que lo incita a comprar sus propios ejemplares nada más Akashi y él se separan en la intersección de siempre en su camino a casa. Más adelante a Akashi siempre le espera una limusina que lo llevará a su hogar, mientras que él prefiere caminar, un buen ejercicio para el aparato digestivo y también cardiorespiratorio. Pero esa tarde se desvía hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde adquiere revistas médicas, pues siguiendo su principio de _el hombre propone y Dios dispone_, piensa que nunca es demasiado temprano para comenzar a estudiar.

Y con ellas se presenta al día siguiente, para comprobar con satisfacción que, dada la complejidad y novedad de la información, apenas y pone atención a sus alrededores, con lo que se pierde la pelea entre Haizaki y Kise, el castigo que Nijimura les suministra (darle mil vueltas al gimnasio) y los ojos atentos de Akashi sobre él cuando lo ve tan ensimismado.

Esta nueva estrategia hace más llevaderos los entrenamientos en horas muertas o cuando se les pide ejercitarse y jugar por su cuenta, por lo que los días pasan para Midorima en una tranquilidad bastante inusitada, que sin embargo, no le va a durar, pues ha atraido no sólo la atención de Akashi, que ha visto disminuidos sus encuentros de shogi, sino también de Kise, que, salvo por el basketball, nunca ha estado realmente interesado en algo y le intriga la pasión que Midorima siente por la medicina.

—Hey, Midorimacchi —lo llama un día, en que ambos han llegado demasiado temprano al entrenamiento, a excepción de Kuroko, que lo ahuyentó con su indiferencia—. ¿Qué lees? —Kise se sienta en el suelo a su lado, con la espalda contra la pared sin que Midorima pueda hacer nada por evitarlo. Parece un tanto alicaído y sabe que si se trata de Kise, no tiene mucho de qué preocuparse, porque no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para idear bromas crueles, aunque puede ser bastante molesto en general, por lo que le permite quedarse o más bien, él no se levanta para buscar otro lugar.

—Una revista médica —dice Midorima, enseñándole la portada, que tiene un montón de palabras que hasta él desconoce.

—¿Otra? —pregunta Kise, que tiene las rodillas levantadas y apoya su barbilla sobre ellas cual niño pequeño.

—Por si no lo sabías y al igual que tus catálogos de moda o los libros pornográficos de Aomine, suelen salir de manera periódica con nuevo contenido. Después de todo, los avances científicos no se detienen; el cuerpo humano es todavía un misterio pese a lo mucho que se sabe ya —dice Midorima, señalando con un gesto el artículo que estaba leyendo minutos atrás y que habla sobre la esquizofrenia y las ondas cerebrales anómalas.

—Bueno, pero a lo que me refería es a que deberías de leer otro tipo de cosas, cosas más divertidas, Midorimacchi —dice Kise, cuyos ojos siguen las letras de la revista que están a la vista, aunque sin entender ni la mitad.

—Esto es divertido —dice Midorima, volviendo a su lectura para enfatizar que ya se ha cansado de hablar, pero no puede evitar añadir algo que después será su perdición—: Además, ¿qué tipo de diversión? ¿Como la que tienen Aomine y tú con sus revistas tan vulgares?

—¡Oh, vamos, Midorimacchi! —dice Kise riendo, pese a que la intención del comentario era hacerlo sentir mal—. No me digas que tú nunca has visto revistas de esas que llamas "vulgares".

—Por supuesto que no —dice Midorima, aunque Kise puede ver cómo se le ponen rojas las orejas nada más termina de hablar, señal inequívoca de una mentira. E insiste—: ¿Por qué habría de interesarme en cosas como esas?

—¡Porque es natural! —dice Kise y su voz resuena en el gimnasio vacío, lo que hace a Midorima consciente de que el tema que están tratando es demasiado íntimo para un espacio tan abierto como ese, aunque sólo esté Kuroko además de ellos. Y nunca se sabe si está escuchando o no, lo que es peor—. Todos los adolescentes lo hacemos, o al menos creo que todos. Aominecchi lo hace, Akashicchi lo hace, Momocchi lo hace, supongo. Yo lo hago, ¡incluso hasta Kurokocchi lo hace!

Midorima ve cómo Kuroko levanta la vista del libro que lee ahora, otro de los textos de Natsume Soseki, pese a que en la clase de Literatura japonesa han saltado a los autores ingleses y ahora muchos se aburren (aunque él se deleita) con Charles Dickens y demás. Quizá sea su paranoia, pero Midorima puede jurar que ha visto una sonrisa en los labios de Kuroko, fugaz como un parpadeo, pero sólida. ¿Incluso Kuroko...?

—No tiene nada de malo —insiste Kise.

—No me interesa —insiste a su vez Midorima—. Jamás he comprado revistas tan vulgares como las que Aomine tiene. Prefiero ver tus catálogos a ver cosas tan viles y tan denigrantes para las mujeres.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Midorimacchi, has visto mis colecciones?! —dice Kise, volviendo a atraer la atención de Kuroko, aunque esta vez no parece nada divertido.

—N-no te hagas una idea errónea —dice Midorima, acomodándose los lentes para ocultar la expresión de sus ojos—. Son de mi hermana.

—¡Pero los has visto, Midorimacchi! —dice Kise, que hasta ese momento creía que sólo Momoi había visto su trabajo, pues siempre que trataba de enseñarselo a otros de sus compañeros de equipo, todos huían al momento—. ¿Qué te pareció? —pregunta, entusiasmado y con una sonrisa que se va deslavando de su rostro, dejándole una expresión vacía—. ¿Está...? Espera —dice y el proceso se revierte: la sonrisa vuelve a dibujarse en sus labios, pero tiene toques malignos, toques de travesura que también se adivinan en sus ojos dorados—. ¿Eso es lo que usas como material, Midorimacchi?

—¿Qué? —dice Midorima, sin seguir el hilo de las ideas de Kise—. ¿Material para qué?

—¿Cómo que para qué? —pregunta Kise, aunque de igual manera se nota la vergüenza que le da decirlo, pues baja el tono de voz, obligando a Midorima a inclinarse hacia él para escucharlo—. Para masturbarte.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Para...

—Te escuché perfectamente —dice Midorima, para evitar que Kise vuelva a decir _lo que dijo_. ¿Cómo puede ser tan despreocupado? ¿Y además en un lugar público? Midorima se siente a punto del desmayo, lo que resultaría bastante perjudicial para el entrenamiento. Además, tiene una misión más importante: evitar que Kise le vaya con el cuento a Aomine, con lo que sus días en Teikou estarían acabados y tendría que mudarse muy lejos, quizá al otro lado del país—. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea? No seas ridículo, Kise.

—Bueno, pues como dijiste que preferías mis colecciones... —dice Kise, encogiéndose de hombros y aprovechando el movimiento para estirarse un poco más, aunque los ejercicios de calentamiento los hacen todos juntos antes de entrenar—. Además, te pusiste rojo. Quien se pone rojo se delata.

—No seas tonto —dice Midorima, desviando la vista. ¿Dónde demonios están todos? ¿Es que acaso no piensan acudir al entrenamiento o es todo parte de una gran broma elaborada para humillarlo? No le gusta esta última idea y la descarta, sobre todo pensando en que, sádico o no, Akashi no es así con él.

—Mmmm, ¿de verdad? Me lo pregunto —dice Kise, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, esos que reserva para sus mejores tomas y que venden miles de copias al día. Casi parece querer oírlo decir "sí", pero las implicaciones de algo así,le dan escalofríos a Midorima, quien sin embargo, no puede evitar recordar _esas revistas_.

Las tomó por mera curiosidad cuando las encontró sobre la mesita del café en la sala de estar, traspapeladas entre sus apuntes de la primaria, que su hermana usaba para guiarse con la tarea. Nunca había tenido contacto con ellas y en ese momento, no pensaba darles más que una hojeada superficial. Por lo que las tomó, sentándose en el proceso en el sillón más largo de la sala, de un agradable tono café chocolate y suave, perfecto para relajarse en un día como ese, en el que Akashi los había explotado hasta el máximo de su capacidad en un entrenamiento.

Midorima todavía recuerda el tacto de las hojas, gruesas y resbaladizas al estar impresas en papel especial. Todavía recuerda haber pensado en lo absurdo de tal gasto de papel en un catálogo que sin duda pasaría de moda en unos cuantos meses y cuya ropa, para ser sincero, tampoco le gusta. Aun así, cuando lo abrió, quedó fascinado por la imagen de Kise, tan diferente de la persona que él conoce que lo hizo plantearse si realmente era él o una versión alternativa salida de algún mundo extraño.

Y es que eso es lo que precisamente parece en esas hojas impresas: un extraño, quizá incluso mayor de los casi quince años que tiene. Un extraño cuyo rostro anguloso capta los haces de luz con una naturalidad que hasta da envidia y al que todo le va bien. Puede que no se haya tocado pensando en él, pero Midorima mentiría si dijera que no se lo quedó mirando por bastante rato, pasando las páginas para descubrir los diversos ángulos, como si en la vida real no pudiese apreciarlos (y quizá no puede, la idiotez de Kise termina por matar cualquier favor que le haga su apariencia), como si sólo tuviese ese momento para verlos.

—¿Entonces, Midorimacchi? —pregunta Kise, sacándolo de su ensueño y lo último que Midorima recuerda es haber dejado los libros donde estaban, con manos un tanto temblorosas que después descargó sobre las teclas del piano a falta de algo mejor—. ¿Sí o no?

Midorima lo observa, como si fuera una persona totalmente diferente al joven que posaba en las fotos, inmortalizado para siempre en una colección de otoño que su hermana guarda, como muchas otras chicas, en la cómoda de su habitación, quizá también como material privado para alguna clase de necesidad.

—Porque yo sí —dice Kise, con esa sinceridad que lo caracteriza. Y en realidad, aunque Midorima no lo sabe, está admitiendo además haber pensado en otras personas, miembros de su equipo, que espera nunca lo sepan. Sin embargo, Midorima no se detiene a pensar en qué otros nombres podrían estar inmiscuidos en todo ello, le basta con la sola información de saberse parte de las fantasías de Kise, como en las de él está...

—Yo... —dice Midorima y en ese momento siente el aliento de alguien en su oreja derecha, paralizándolo al instante.

—Y yo también —dice una voz, que Midorima reconoce como la de Akashi, que ha aprovechado lo íntimo de la plática para acercarse sin ser visto, una habilidad de la que Midorima creyó sólo Kuroko era capaz.

—¡Akashi! ¿Escuchaste...?

—¡Akashicchi! ¿Escuchaste...?

—Escuché —dice Akashi, que está en cuclillas a su lado y de cara a la pared—. Y ahora quiero que se levanten y se pongan a calentar, ¿me oyen?

—¡Sí, Akashicchi! —dice Kise, poniéndose de pie de un salto, aunque no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Midorima, que tampoco sabe muy bien qué responder. Si es una broma, ha ido bastante lejos. Sin embargo, Akashi no es de bromas y la manera en que lo observa se lo dice todo.

—Ryouta, espera —dice Akashi, mientras Midorima se pone de pie, listo para emprender la huida.

—¿Sí, Akashicchi?

—También he visto tus colecciones. De hecho, las compré.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Me gustaron mucho —dice Akashi, enfatizando las palabras y Midorima no puede evitar preguntarse en qué clase de lugar de locos se ha metido o si la alineación de los astros ha causado tal excentricidad. Lo único que sabe es que quiere irse de ahí y eso empieza a hacer cuando Akashi lo toma de la muñeca.

—¡Gracias, Akashicchi!

—Una última cosa. Ryouta, Shintaro, esto es secreto. Nada de decírselo a los demás, o sufrirán las consecuencias.

A Midorima no tienen que decírselo los veces. Tendría que estar loco para revelar información de esa índole, de manera que asiente y se une a Kise para hacer estiramientos, si bien ambos permanecen alejados, separados por Aomine, Murasakibara y Kuroko. Pues a veces hay confesiones que no deben hacerse, pues como Midorima comprueba esa noche en la soledad de su habitación, son difíciles de olvidar.

**FIN.**


End file.
